


Christmas at the bunker

by Flowergirl2201



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, ArchAngel Michael - Freeform, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Christmas Fluff, Cute Jack Kline, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowergirl2201/pseuds/Flowergirl2201
Summary: After the world nearly ends for the last time the Winchesters will finally has free time. This just so happens to be around Christmas.This is a series of one shots about team free will 2.0 doing Christmas stuff around the bunker.Dean ,Cas, Gabriel and Michael are still alive.In chapter one they make gingerbread.
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Gabriel & Jack Kline, Gabriel & Michael (Supernatural), Jack Kline & Sam Winchester, Michael/Adam Milligan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Christmas at the bunker

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this.

The bunker was filed with the sweet smell of freshly baked ginger bread. Dean had said that they should buy the kits at the grocery store, but Sam had insisted on cooking it. Jack had been very excited about this so he helped Sam make cookies and the walls of the house that they were going to make. After Jack said that he wanted to help, Cas decided to make the icing that they were going to use. After this Dean decided that he should help them too, so he helped his boyfriend with the icing. Miracle was licking up everything that they dropped on the floor.

When they were done making the dough Sam got out the cookie cutters. This led to Eileen, Gabriel, Adam and Michael coming to help them. Michael did not really get the point of this tradition or how it related to Christmas but Adam was able to get him to stop complaining about this and help with the cookies. Once he started he actually started to enjoy making them. Gabriel had tried to eat the dough several times, each time Sam stopped him saying that he might get sick because there were raw eggs in it, but each time Gabriel reminded him that he was an archangel and that he could not get sick. Michael would roll his eyes at his younger brother's shenanigans, but Adam chuckled at them.

Sam and Eileen were working on cookies together, they put the cookie cutter on the dough with their hands on top of each other. Adam and Michael were working together as well, although they had to be because they were sharing a body. One might think that this would lead to problems, but they were both very happy with it. Jack had offered to give Michael a vessel but he and Adam had decided not to do that. Cas was helping Jack and showing him how to use the cookie cutters. Jack was really enjoying himself, he liked picking out what each of the cookies shape would be. With Jack not needing anymore help Cas went to work with Dean. Dean seemed to perk up at this and with Cas by his side he seemed to put more effort into his cookie. Gabriel, feeling lonely, decided to go work with his nephew.

When they were done making the cookies they realized that they had not bought the family to decorate with. Gabriel, feeling that this was a travesty, decided to go to the grocery store to buy some candy. Jack went with him because he wanted to help pick it out. Adam and Michael also went because Adam was trying to help Michael learn more about the human world and he felt that the grocery store would help him learn about it. Sam, Eileen, Dean and Cas all decided to stay behind. Sam put the tray of cookies in the oven and then they left for the store.

While they were at the store Jack and Gabriel ran wild in the candy section, they grabbed at least five bags each, and they were all different kinds of candy. Adam and Michael wandered around the store. Adam explained what things were. They also both looked at the Christmas decorations. Michael questioned what some of them had to do with Christmas. Michael had been questioning a lot of earth's Christmas traditions. Adam had tried to explain them to him but he did not know the story behind a lot of them. And even when he did know the story behind them, Michael did not understand the tradition if it had no or a very close connection to the holiday. But Michael liked that Adam enjoyed them and that was what was most important to him.

When Jack and Gabriel were finally done picking out candy to buy everyone headed for the cash register. Gabriel paid for the candy as he was the only one who had brought a wallet. After this was done they all headed back to the bunker.

When they got back to the bunker Gabriel put the bags of candy down and then he opened them. After he did this they called out to the other occupants of the bunker saying that they were back. Sam and Eileen came out of the kitchen, they had been setting up the area to decorate the cookies. Cas and Dean came from Cas’s bedroom. Gabriel and Adam poured the candy into the bowls that Sam and Eileen had put out to use. 

After this they all sat down around the table. Then they started decorating the cookies. Cas and Michael were predominantly using icing. Jack and Gabriel seemed to be eating more candy then they were using it to decorate their cookies. 

When they were done with the individual cookies they started making the ginger bread house. This was a much more difficult process then it was to decorate the cookies. They ended up using some of the angel's grace to keep the pieces standing up while they iced it. After this they used the left over candy for decorations. 

When they were completely done they sat back and looked at their work. They smiled at each other while they ate their cookies. The ginger bread house sitting in the middle of the table.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked reading this please comment and tell me what you think.


End file.
